


My baby shot me down

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain, Mark of Cain!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Marca de Caín tomó el control sobre Dean, que acabó transformado en el monstuo que toda su vida había dado caza y muerte. Sam no llegó a tiempo. Todo acabará en... sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble basado en la canción "Bang, bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)", de Nancy Sinatra, utilizada en la banda sonora de Kill Bill.

_Bang bang, he shot me down,_

_bang bang, I hit the ground,_

_bang bang, that awful sound,_

_bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Dean sujetaba la Daga. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran suyos. Sus venas se habían vuelto doradas, la luz naranja viajó a sus ojos, y éstos tomaron el color dorado del fuego, como los de un lobo. Dean era un lobo ahora, una bestia, y Sam no quería pensarlo, pero era también un monstruo. Se había transformado en un ser violento y sediento de sangre, un asesino en estado puro que solo buscaba arrebatar vidas... había dejado de ser su hermano. Había perdido a su hermano. Lo miraba y no lo reconocía. Era una persona diferente. Una persona que no acudía a su llamada, “Dean...”. No respondía. “Hermano...” Nada.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why,_

_until this day sometimes I cry,_

_he didn't even say goodbye,_

_he didn't even take the time to lie._

Pero Dean sí se acercó a Sam aquella vez. Lo hizo sonriendo. El miedo en Sam no desapareció, porque, a pesar de que le había oído, el lobo le había oído, seguía sin ser él. Y su sonrisa no era la de un hermano. Era la de un psicópata. “¿Qué quieres, Sammy?” Le preguntaba con tono alegre mientras forcejeaban, casi riendo. Lo agarró con el antebrazo del cuello y apretó, asfixiándole. “Echas de menos mis abrazos, ¿no es así? Sé que me echas de menos. Pobre hermanito mío.” Dean no era capaz de ver con claridad. La Daga le estaba controlando. Solo veía rojo, solo veía una presa, y no reconocía su rostro, no reconocía el rostro al que estaba asfixiando. No se oía a sí mismo ni oía las súplicas de Sam, solo muerte, muerte, muere, ha de haber muerte.

“Dean... Contrólalo...” Pedía Sam, quedando de rodillas. “Por mí... Aún estás ahí dentro...” Al cordero a punto de ser sacrificado las lágrimas le resbalaban cuando el verdugo le ató las manos a la espalda. Sentía la presencia de la Daga tras su espalda. Oh, Dean, en qué te habías convertido, qué habías hecho, qué error más grande...

“Dean...” Quería pedirle ayuda a su hermano, como siempre había hecho, pero su hermano... no era quien le fuera a ayudar. “Lo siento...” Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de que el lobo le agarrase la melena con una mano sólida, antes de sentir la dura y fría Primera Daga en su cuello, justo antes de que la hendiese en él. El susto fue mayor que la muerte en sí. Casi le llegó al hueso, la Daga se hundió en su carne y la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, a medida que Sam se ahogaba con ella, boqueando por el dolor y en busca de aire. Su camisa quedó teñida de rojo de arriba a abajo en pocos segundos, los mismos en los que tardó en desangrarse. La mano que le agarraba firmemente del pelo deshizo la fuerza, y Sam cayó de bruces en el suelo, sobre un charco rojo oscuro, pegajoso y tibio. Ya estaba. Así acudió el Winchester menor a la muerte. Ni más ni menos que otorgada por el mayor. Dean observó con sus nuevos ojos dorados el arma mítica, cubierta de sangre hasta su mano. Todo su brazo estaba impregnado de sangre. Pero no la reconoció. Salió del recinto, dejando atrás el cuerpo inerte de la persona que una vez había amado más que a nada. Dean se había vuelto un muerto en vida, frío como la piedra. Frío como el cadáver de Sam. Ambos Winchester habían muerto.

_Bang bang, he shot me down,_

_bang bang, I hit the ground,_

_bang bang, that awful sound,_

_bang bang, my baby shot me down._


End file.
